Third Annual Super Heroes Confrence
by Sunsoul
Summary: A bit of humor and a bit of reality as all the New York area superheroes sit down for their annual confrence and vote on what to accomplish next - Review it and let me know what you think the message to the story is :)


Third Annual Superheroes Conference: NY, NY August 31 2003  
  
In Attendance:  
  
The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Leonardo, Donatello, Michaelangelo and Raphael, and their Sensei, Splinter  
  
Superman  
  
Batman and Robin  
  
The Gargoyles  
  
Member of the X-men: Wolverine, Storm, Nightcrawler, Phoenix, Cyclops, Beast, Shadowcat, Colossus, Iceman, and their leader Charles Xavier  
  
The Mighty Mutanimals: Dreadmon, Jagwar, Man Ray, Mondo Gecko, Leatherhead, Wingnut, and Screwloose  
  
Daredevil  
  
Spiderman  
  
The Power Rangers  
  
Charles Xavier 'hovers' at the podium, waiting for the milling superheroes to come to attention.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
The superheroes notice him and begin to take their seats.  
  
"Thank you everyone. I am Charles Xavier, your host for the evening, and I would like to welcome you to the Third annual Superheroes conference - I would like to think of it as the G8 summit of the superhero community."  
  
A few chuckles from the audience.  
  
"As we all know there has been increasing conflict in the Middle East, and I would like to thank Superman for his recent help in the hunt for Osama bin Laden, your skills, my friend have been very useful in tracking this foe. As for the hunt for Saddam Hussein, my X-men were recently congratulated by the President for their help in uncovering his nuclear weapons storage facility. I would also like to thank the Ninja Turtles, Leonardo, Michaelangelo, Donatello and Raphael for lowering the New York City crime rate by 65% just this past year. As well, the Power Rangers have reduced the crime rate on the West coast significantly. The Mighty Mutanimals continue their fight against criminals in South America, helping to reduce the number of ecological damages done to our planet. Each and every superhero here has made their own unique contribution to the well- being of our planet. Thank you all. "  
  
The audience applauds the efforts of the aforementioned superheroes.  
  
"Now as we know war still rages in many part of the modern world as does famines, drought and disease. Crime, although greatly diminished, still plagues most parts of the world. I will now open the floor to any superhero that has any thoughts on these matters. Thank you."  
  
Donatello rises from his seat, "I motion that we team together and to tackle each of these problems one at a time to solve them. We can put together the greatest minds of each group to formulate a plan and have the greatest of superpowers in each group team together to implement said plan."  
  
"Do I have a second for that motion?" Xavier asks the crowd.  
  
No one rises, "My apologies Donatello, it seems that for the third time your plan has been rejected."  
  
Donatello dejectedly takes his seat.  
  
"Any other thoughts?" Xavier asks.  
  
Robin stands up, "I think we ought to all take a little vacation, this saving the world stuff gets a wee bit taxing after awhile."  
  
"Any seconds?" Xavier asks.  
  
"I'll second that!" Wingnut hops up.  
  
"Then we vote: all for."  
  
A few hands pop up.  
  
"All against."  
  
Another scattering of hands pop up.  
  
"Motion declined, sorry Robin, no vacation this year." Xavier apologized.  
  
Superman stands up, "I say we all get a raise."  
  
"Anyone to second that motion?"  
  
"We're supposta get paid?" Raphael mutters.  
  
"No one seconds that motion, sorry, Superman."  
  
"Danged abstinent voters - if everyone had an opinion we'd actually solve some of these world problems!" Donatello shouted suddenly.  
  
The crowd blinks at him stupidly.  
  
Leonardo suddenly smiles wickedly, "I say we all focus on what we specifically want and forget about everyone else's worries."  
  
"Leo!" Don hisses, but Leo shushes him.  
  
"Uh. second?" Xavier says.  
  
No one bats an eyelash.  
  
"I'll second that. I really need to take care of my family, and people keep trying to hurt Mary Jane," Spiderman stands up.  
  
"All for."  
  
A few hands pop up.  
  
"Against."  
  
A few more pop up.  
  
"Sorry Leonardo."  
  
Leo sighs and sits down, "Seems that nobody here can commit to or agree to anything." He whispers to his brothers.  
  
"Yeah," Don whispers back, "Mine was a great idea, it would've solved everything. but no one is listening."  
  
"And if nobody speaks up, these problems could go on for years." Raph added.  
  
"If it only took one man to solve the world's problems I'd step up-" Leo started.  
  
"But the problem is, if one person speaks up, and nobody backs him up, he'll get nowhere, but if we could get everyone to agree on just one issue we'd be one step closer to solving the world's problems." Don said.  
  
"Yeah, we may be surrounded by superheroes, but nothing is going to get done unless we work together." Mike stated.  
  
-Does this story have a point? Can you see an underlying meaning? You tell me - review it. And ya, I know, I didn't let all the listed people say something, it just made the picture in my head of this conference look more filled out LOL- 


End file.
